


彼异界学园（十一）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 璇慧/恩瑾





	彼异界学园（十一）

"段艺璇你真行啊，胡晓慧肚子都被你搞大了。" 

刘姝贤气势汹汹地推开彼异界顶楼活动室的门。胡晓慧最近的身体状况可不太好，在自己的逼问下才供出了有孕在身的事实。 

段艺璇坐在自己的椅子上倒腾着段花生呢，见到来者不善也不慌，这件事她早就想好了。 

"段艺璇你疯了吧？" 

"什么叫我疯了？我就是要一个孩子怎么了？" 

"那你怎么着也要分个时候，现在是生孩子的时候吗？" 

刘姝贤气到脑壳疼，什么时候段艺璇又变得那么孩子气了。在学园里多个孩子不等于多个累赘吗？何况现在有多少人盯着她？这是她任性的时候吗？ 

"现在怎么就不是时候了？难道还要等到毕业吗？" 

"你再等几年会死啊！" 

刘姝贤实在是气急了。 

"我不想让胡晓慧再等下去了。" 

言罢，活动室内陷入沉寂。 

"刘姝贤你看我的花生好看吗？" 

段艺璇举着换上新衣服的小花生，JK制服的套装，头上还带了顶小黄帽，像极了幼儿园的小朋友。 

"好看。" 

刘姝贤无奈地附和着，看样子段艺璇是铁了心了。 

"你看都没看一眼。" 

段艺璇撇了撇嘴抱怨道。 

"那我看还不行吗？" 

刘姝贤被迫要装出一副很认真的样子端详着眼前这个仿佛段艺璇缩小版的娃娃，和段艺璇一样丑，刘姝贤心里还是有一股怨气。 

"有个孩子不是挺好的，再说了我们又不是小孩子了，有能力照顾这个孩子了。" 

"那你们去照顾孩子去了，那彼异界呢？你就这么给扔了啊？" 

"孩子我要，彼异界我也要。" 

这件事无论段艺璇想得多么周到，但总是不合时宜。归根结底段艺璇还是任性了一回。 

"随便你。" 

刘姝贤最后还是妥协了。 

胡晓慧怀孕后，段艺璇也不怎么待在活动室了，乖乖坐在教室里陪着胡晓慧。这让不明真相的众人纷纷感到惊奇，一姐什么时候转性了，工作狂魔变宠妻狂魔了。 

疑惑什么的不重要，璇慧甜就对了。 

在段艺璇的校内伴侣关系的表格上胡晓慧的那一栏已经写上了怀孕状态，学园比较人性化的一点是若在园中有孕可以选择生下来，其它的全交给自己处理了。学园的八年制度让有些学员甚至得到三十岁才能毕业，这对有些有生育需求的学员是一段不小的煎熬，由此推出了这项政策。 

彼异界成立年龄小，学员年纪也相对较小，所以一般来说是不会有这方面的需求的。段艺璇的决定属实出人意料。估计能理解段艺璇这个决定的也就只有胡晓慧吧。 

段艺璇不自觉玩起胡晓慧的手指来，白白嫩嫩的，还有点肉感。 

"干嘛呢你？" 

胡晓慧嗔怪道。 

"你手真好看。" 

"我谢谢你啊。" 

"还有呢？" 

"我还能说什么？" 

"能得到本王的夸奖，就这个怎么够呢？" 

段艺璇指了指自己的左半边脸。 

"不要脸。" 

嘴上是这么说着，胡晓慧还是给来了一个。 

"你看别人都看着咱们呢？" 

胡晓慧感受到了突然聚拢过来的目光。 

"这有什么的，你不喜欢的话，我们上去，那儿可没人。" 

段艺璇特意凑到胡晓慧的耳边说着。 

"你...臭不要脸。" 

胡晓慧一巴掌把段艺璇的脸给推开了。 

"对了。" 

段艺璇转了转眼珠子。 

"我发情期好像快到了。" 

再次凑到胡晓慧耳边说到。 

"啊啊啊啊啊……" 

段艺璇趴在活动室的桌子上哀嚎到。 

"你鬼叫什么啊？不是打了抑制剂吗？" 

空气中的青柠味已经消散了，胡晓慧也才松了口气，要是抑制剂不管用了，她这种状态也不方便，段艺璇这种和泰迪同一个物种的生物，要是失控了那就危险了。 

"没..." 

颈后的腺体是停止发作了，下面的可还没呢。可是这种事段艺璇脸皮就没那么厚了。打了抑制剂好些时候了，估计是段艺璇憋了太多次了，这下遭报应了吧。 "怎么了？" 

发觉到段艺璇的不对劲。 

"你别过来！" 

段艺璇的呵斥让胡晓慧更加担心了。走进一看，段艺璇慌慌张张地用外套盖在自己的大腿上。胡晓慧这样一想也知道怎么了。 

"段艺璇。" 

"你这样别给憋坏了。" 

段艺璇的脸一下就红了。 

"你说什么呢？" 

"还不承认呢。" 

胡晓慧的手趁段艺璇还没反应过来，顺着大腿内侧滑进了某处。 

"胡晓...啊..." 

胡晓慧充满肉感的手指揉捏起段艺璇同样充满肉感的某地。段艺璇感到了许久未有的满足感，一瞬间弓起了身子，一只手条件反射的抓住胡晓慧那只作祟的手。 

"你不要是吗？那我走了。" 

胡晓慧作势要退了出来。 

"不要！" 

段艺璇一下吼了出来，她的脑子里已经充满了先前玩弄的胡晓慧白白嫩嫩的手指。死死地按住了胡晓慧的手。 

"别那么大声吧，我耳膜都要破了。" 

胡晓慧吐槽了一句，手继续为这头欲求不满的小柯基服务起来，还好不是小泰迪。 

完蛋了，段艺璇的量也太多了吧。内裤和裙子都给报废了。 

胡晓慧这还没把小段的内裤给扒拉下来就给射了，这要多归功于段短颅内的yy。 

"段艺璇你今天怎么那么快。" 

"你别问了。" 

段艺璇脸红到不行了。 

胡晓慧抽出桌子上的几张抽纸，刚要擦掉。段艺璇就那么直勾勾的，也太明目张胆了吧。 

"喏。" 

胡晓慧把手给伸了过去。 

段艺璇也不管羞不羞耻这个问题了，舔就完事了。 

胡晓慧的每一根手指都被段艺璇一一含入口腔，被大量分泌的唾液包围，柔软的舌尖抚过，胡晓慧也有些遭不住了 

原先残留的汁液早已被舔舐干净，段艺璇还是留恋地再舔了几下。 

"段艺璇你要这样裸着出去了。" 

胡晓慧无情地嘲笑起段艺璇来。段艺璇穿的浅色裙子，上面深色的一大片。 

"哼，那我就不出去了。" 

"段艺璇。" 

老刘这时是来找段艺璇决策一些校内事宜的，这一进来... 

刘姝贤尴尬地转过身去。 

段艺璇的下半身现在只靠着一件外套盖着。 

"你把裤子穿上。" 

"我现在连裙子都没有了。" 

"老刘帮我去整一件呗，不然我现在就搁你跟前晃。" 

"我算是服你了。" 

刘姝贤顶着要翻到后脑勺的白眼跑去借裤子了。 

"穿上吧。" 

刘姝贤还真给找来了一件。隔着老远丢了过去。 

"刘姝贤你这裤子有点大诶。" 

"有的穿就不错了还嫌七嫌八的。" 

段·提裤子·艺璇上线。 

入冬的雨夜冷到令张怀瑾打了好几个寒颤，新的园长还没上任，她这个苦逼要身兼两份工，忙到大半夜的，要回去的时候雨还大了起来，伞也没带，这倒霉孩子。 

雨雾的朦胧中突然浮现了一个身影，张怀瑾是再熟悉不过的了，惊诧不已。 

"张怀瑾。" 

这一叫，张怀瑾更是惶恐。 

"没什么只是想来接你。" 

黄恩茹把伞稍微往上翻了点，那双海妖来摄魂的双眼对上了张怀瑾的惊慌。黄恩茹不像表面看起来那么平静，刘闲突然找她的谈话击起千层浪。 

相隔不过几厘米走在雨夜里，夜里的寂静衬得雨水的滴落无比地美妙。每一滴都可以听得个仔细。 

黄恩茹不知道该怎样开口说出一段感人肺腑的尽情之词，说出她可以和张怀瑾一起这样的话。这种事她也许在脑中演练过无数遍，但现在的张怀瑾，她是没有办法再开口的，张怀瑾一直想守护的东西，其实她也在内，张怀瑾有自己的方式，多方考量，权衡利弊后的最优选择。自己的幼稚只会徒增张怀瑾的负担罢了。一起之类的话只是自己不负责任的天真想法而已。 

尽管这样她还抱着那么一小点的期许，张怀瑾要是能对她说出这样的话那就好了。可是张怀瑾还是那个张怀瑾，她不会不顾一切地去奔赴一场必死无疑的盛宴。 

雨夜里的一切都是静谧的。除了突然出现的大片脚步声。 

张怀瑾和黄恩茹环顾四周，已然是围困之局。 和来抓韩家乐的是同一批人。 

这种情况只能拼了呗。 

一番激战过后，张怀瑾和黄恩茹破开了一个漏洞。 

总算是给逃出去了。校外的地形还是有利于藏匿。 人越来越多了，张怀瑾也是没搞清楚状况。 

"砰" 

枪声一响，躲在小巷里的张怀瑾慌了神。这是要她命的。 

"黄恩茹你藏好了。" 

黄恩茹这次很安静。 

直到张怀瑾跑出去，枪声响起，也还是没有跑出来。看上去是没有任何变化，指甲却已深深嵌入掌心。枪声还在不断响起，只是离她越来越远了。 

张怀瑾连滚带爬无力地移动着有着不少弹孔的身躯。到张怀瑾跑不动了，就趴在了某一条巷子里。血液染红了张怀瑾四周的一大片雨水。张怀瑾觉得自己也算就这么完了。 

伴随着象征终结的一声枪响，张怀瑾并没有感觉到想象中的疼痛，是不是我已经死了？ 

张怀瑾错愕地看着眼前一脸笑意的黄恩茹。肩头被子弹贯穿，绽出了一朵血色蔷薇。 

张怀瑾还是那个张怀瑾，黄恩茹还是那个黄恩茹。


End file.
